


Maybe I should not have told you

by Talesofwriter



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Alvin and Emily go out for a few drinks and Alvin gets to know more about his friends than expected.





	Maybe I should not have told you

Alvin laughed as he and Emily shared a few drinks and talked about work. He couldn’t believe some of the jobs Gaius would drag Emily to. He had no clue what the king was thinking but it was a training tool of some sort. Still, he figured that Gaius cared about her enough to drag her along for help. 

“I still don’t understand why it is that he keeps bringing me.” Emily whined as she pushed the drink she had away. One more and she would hit her limit. Alvin grinned as he watches her throw in the towel earlier than normal. That was fine though.

“He brings you along to help you get stronger. Also, so he doesn’t get lonely” Alvin winked at Emily as he said that. Emily blushed like mad but that could’ve been because of the alcohol. 

“Lonely? Yeah right. He doesn’t care if we don’t sleep in the same bed half the time. That’s me.” She confessed to the man. Alvin looked at her with a more serious expression. 

“He adores you, you know, right?” Emily look at him with much shock.

“What?” Her face was red now due to the emotions rushing to her. 

Alvin leaned against the bar, trying to get a read on her. He wasn’t sure what to make of her emotions. 

“Yeah, he’s told me that only one time though. He said he would kill me if I told anyone.” That didn’t shock Emily because of how closed he tended to be. 

“And yet you told me.” She countered finally. Alvin grinned at that.

“He never said I couldn’t tell you. I know some things about him.” He took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah well, you don’t know everything about us either.” Her face stayed the shade of red it had turned into. She could beat out a napple. 

“Ohohoho, is there something the lady is willing to confess to me?” He leaned over trying to get a rise out of her. She folded her arms across her chest. Man, these two even acted alike.

“Only if you swear not to tell the others.” She looked at him warily. She knew he wouldn’t betray her, unless it was something he thought everyone needed to know. Alvin shrugged.

“Alright, if it’s a personal thing that’ll hurt no one then sure.” Fair enough he figured. She grinned a sly wicked grin. What was he going to learn from her today?

“Remember the last time we went to the hot springs?” She inquired wondering how well his memory was.

“Yeah, who could forget? It was almost as disastrous as the first time we went with Ludger.” Alvin’s face showed that if he never went back to that place, he could die happy. Emily giggled.

“Yeah well, you remember Erston and I disappeared a lot right?” Alvin nodded, no really liking where this was heading. They had fought prior to leaving but because Emily started the fight, she was the reason the guys were able to get out of Teepo, and got new towels. After Erston confronted her, they disappeared the rest of the trip. They didn’t even see them at breakfast. Now he had a hunch as to why.

“I feel like I should be shocked you had sex there, but I’m not. Not anymore…” Emily chuckled though.

“Yeah well it’s not what you think. We have a no strings attached thing going on.” Alvin let out a noise that should have told her that he figured it was a lie.

“Seriously? You cannot tell me you two have sex and then blush when I tell you he adores you.” She shook her head.

“We’ve never said ‘I love you’ to each other.” She explained as she took the rest of her drink back, despite being watered down now due to the ice melting. Alvin watched as she took slow sips and made a sour face every time she did. 

“I still call bullshit.” He could see it on their faces. They adored each other and couldn’t live without the other, could they? And why would Erston get himself attached to Emily like this? 

“Whatever, just don’t let Erston know that you know…” she then had a nasty thought cross her mind as she felt a presence behind her, “unless he is right behind me and heard everything…” Alvin look up to see the king with a red face. That’s a first. Alvin couldn’t help but laugh as his friend grabbed Emily up like she was a kitten and dragged her out of the bar. Alvin watched as the girl didn’t flail and tried very hard to not fight back. The bartender offered to put the drinks on Emily’s tab since she paid every time she came in. Alvin nodded to that. She did kinda deserve it. Still, he wondered what Erston was going to do to her now that she gave out what seemed to be a more vital piece of information than she originally thought. Oh well, that part wasn’t any of his business. 


End file.
